Breaking Up Is Hard to Do
by RFK
Summary: Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres's two-year relationship end in a bitter quarrel and the pair attempt to move on with other mates. Set after the events in Season 6's "Memorial".
1. Part One

TITLE: BREAKING UP IS HARD TO DO  
AUTHOR: RFK  
SERIES: VOY  
CODE: P/T, Paris/f, & Torres/m  
RATING: [PG-13]  
SUMMARY: Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres's two-year relationship end in a bitter quarrel and the pair attempt to move on with other mates. Set right after the events in Season 6's "Memorial", and up to early Season 7.  
FEEDBACK: june_daley@rocketmail.com - Be my guest. But please, be kind.  
DISCLAIMER: Tom, B'Elanna and all other characters related to Star Trek Voyager belong to Paramount, Viacom and the usual Trek Powers to Be.   
  
  
"BREAKING UP IS HARD TO DO" by RFK  
  
  
PART ONE  
  
Inside the quarters of Voyager's chief engineer, sable eyes met blue ones. The owner of the dark eyes heaved an impatient sigh. "I think we need to take a break from each other, Tom. It's not working out between us. After this latest . . . I don't know. Sometimes I wonder if we really know each other."  
  
Tom Paris stared at Voyager's chief engineer. He struggled to keep the burgeoning darkness from engulfing him. Tried and failed. Had his ears heard right? That B'Elanna wanted to end their two-year relationship over a misunderstanding?  
  
"I . . ." Tom struggled to breath regularly. "Look, B'Elanna, if this is about that little outburst in my quarters, you have to understand. I was on edge, thanks to that damn memorial on Nakin. Remembering that massacre and being forced to reveal everything to the Captain when I wasn't ready . . .I just . . . I mean . . ."  
  
B'Elanna Torres sighed once more and lowered her head. "I understand what you went through, Tom. Chakotay explained it perfectly to me. But don't you see? I should have realized that you were trying to deal with a recent trauma. Instead, I pushed you. It's the same old song between us - over and over again. One of us endures some kind of trouble or trauma and push the other away. We always end up misunderstanding each other. I'm beginning to feel that us becoming a couple had been a mistake."  
  
A mistake? Tom blinked. Was that how B'Elanna viewed him, as well? Old insecurities that had lain dormant for years, reared their ugly heads. Fearing a tidal wave of emotions within him, Tom assumed a mask of indifference. "Oh. I see," he finally said and turned away. "So what you're saying is that you want to correct that mistake by breaking up."  
  
"I didn't say anything about a break-up!" Impatience inflected B'Elanna's voice. "I just want . . ." Again, she sighed. "I feel that we need to take a break from each other. Only for a while. Spend a little time apart and try to get a perspective on where this relationship is going."  
  
A bitter laugh escaped Tom's mouth before he could stop himself. B'Elanna glared. "Sorry," he murmured. "For a moment, you sounded just like Tuvok or Chakotay."  
  
"Tom . . ."  
  
'Don't do it,' Tom told himself. 'If you give her what she wants, nothing will ever be the same again.' Then again, how could he stop B'Elanna from getting what she wanted? Tom took a deep breath and conceded to her wishes. "All right. If you want that break-up, you can have it."  
  
"It will only be temporary," B'Elanna added. "We can still be friends."  
  
Tom smiled bitterly. "If you say so." He turned on his heels and headed for the door.  
  
B'Elanna called after him. "Tom!" He paused. "I'm sorry. I really am."  
  
Once glance over his shoulder told Tom that B'Elanna was sincere. He gave her a nod and quickly left her quarters. Something inside Tom told him that it would be a long time before he set foot inside, again. If ever.  
  
* * * *   
  
Single life did not seem so bad. B'Elanna repeated this to herself, over and over again. This seemed to be her mantra, these days. Her way of convincing herself that she had not made a mistake in breaking up with Tom. No, correct that. She and Tom had not ended their relationship. They were merely spending a little time apart from each other. Taking a breather.  
  
B'Elanna glanced at her image in the mirror above the bathroom sink. Took a deep breath, picked up her hairbrush and began to brush her hair. Everything was fine. Calm. She continued her brushing. Granted, she missed Tom. Who wouldn't? Yet, she no longer felt the usual frustrations and other emotional turmoils she had endured, while dating Tom.  
  
After one last run through her hair, B'Elanna returned to the sleeping area and placed the hairbrush on a nearby table. She took another deep breath. B'Elanna realized that she had been doing that a lot in the past two days. Taking deep breaths. Reassuring herself. If Chakotay or the Doctor had noticed, either would have made some half-baked psychiatric comment about the connection between those deep breaths and reassurances and her breakup with Tom. Time away, she ruthlessly corrected herself.   
  
B'Elanna allowed herself one last look in the mirror. She looked okay. Fine. There seemed to be no traces of exhaustion or tension that had plagued her earlier in the week. Now, she looked . . . relaxed.  
  
One quick glance at the chronometer revealed the time at 0857. B'Elanna gasped. She was running late. In another three minutes, the senior staff meeting would begin. And she would have to face Tom for the first time in two days. B'Elanna took one last deep breath and flew out of her quarters.  
  
* * * *  
  
Minutes later, B'Elanna burst into the Conference Room. She discovered to her dismay that not only was she three minutes late, but also the last person to arrive.  
  
B'Elanna nodded at the Captain and immediately headed toward her usual seat. Surprise awaited her in the form of Neelix, sitting in Tom's regular seat. Apparently, the chief helmsman had decided to occupy the chair usually occupied by the Talaxian during staff meetings. B'Elanna blinked momentarily and filled the empty chair between Neelix and Harry.  
  
"Now that we're all here," Janeway dryly commented, "let's get this meeting underway." She gave B'Elanna a brief smile. Which meant that she did not view the younger woman's tardiness as a breach.  
  
However, B'Elanna noticed something else. Shadows under the Captain's eyes. She saw those same shadows on the faces of Chakotay, Harry, Neelix and Tom. Apparently, the effects of the Nakin memorial continued to plague part of the crew, after the passage of five days. Strange, she had not noticed Tom's eyes when she broke off their relationship.   
  
"Lieutenant?" The Captain's husky voice broke through B'Elanna's reverie. "About those warp coil refits?"  
  
B'Elanna blinked. "Oh! Uh, yes. Well, now that we have the gallacite we needed . . ." She continued to describe in detail how Engineering planned to use the recently acquired gallacite to refit the eroding warp coils. Fifteen minutes had passed by the time she finished. Judging by the expressions around the table, only Seven-of-Nine and Tuvok seemed attentive. Typical.  
  
The next item on the agenda focused on sensor readings. Harry reported that long-range sensors had detected a class-M planet some 20 light years away. Tom added that Voyager should arrive within a week. Harry continued, "Tom and I both checked those star charts we had received from that Arvanian trader. It's called Norcardia."  
  
Janeway repeated the name under her breath. "Do we have any information on this Norcardia?" she asked. Like everyone else inside the Conference Room, she stared at the resident ex-Borg.  
  
"Species 7435," Seven replied. "The Borg has assimilated a number of them over the years. However, like the Federation, the Norcardians have managed to elude complete assimilation."  
  
B'Elanna muttered under her breath, "How unfortunate for the Borg." Two years ago, she would have been brimming with anger at Seven's cool response. Two years ago, she had been unaware of the former Borg's deep-seated fear and resentment toward the Collective. B'Elanna now knew better.  
  
While Seven continued to dispense more information on Norcardia, B'Elanna's attention focused upon the pale and slightly exhausted countenance of Voyager's Chief Helmsman. Nearly a week had passed since the fight inside Tom's quarters. Two days since B'Elanna decided to "postpone" their relationship. Since then, Tom has remained cloistered inside his quarters during his off duty hours. It did not take a genius to guess the reason behind his seclusion. Only B'Elanna had no desire to force the issue.  
  
Yet, looking at Tom now . . . Maybe it was time to face that issue. Put this breakup behind them. B'Elanna felt unsure on whether she wanted a permanent breakup with the pilot. If it came to that, she did not want to face their remaining years in the Delta Quadrant with tension between them.  
  
The meeting soon turned to other topics - food supplies, repairs on Turbolift Three, the results of an investigation on a Class J nebula, and the ship's duty roster. Once Chakotay finished his report on the last item, the Captain brought up the next one. Morale.  
  
"It has been pretty low since our encounter with the memorial on Nakin," Neelix declared. "Especially among those who had been affected." An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Eyes cast downward. "We need something to pick up everyone's spirits. A party, perhaps."  
  
Another voice spoke up. Tom's. "I can think of something better." A smile creased his face. B'Elanna realized that she had not seen him smile since the day she presented him with that television set.  
  
Janeway smiled fondly at her chief helmsman. "And exactly what do you have in mind, Tom?"  
  
"Fair Haven. I just finished re-programming it and it's ready for the enjoyment of the crew." Tom's announcement brought smiles and murmurs of approval from around the table. And a look of astonishment from Harry. Only B'Elanna and Tuvok failed to respond.  
  
Neelix fairly beamed. "That's wonderful news, Tom! I'm sure the entire crew will be pleased to hear."  
  
"I'm certainly pleased," Janeway added. "Although, I do hope that you will have the horseshoe in Sullivan's Pub pointed in the right direction." Her eyes twinkled.  
  
Tom's smile widened. B'Elanna almost felt a twinge of disappointment that it was not directed at her. He replied, "Don't worry Captain, it was the first thing I corrected."  
  
A small laugh escaped Janeway's mouth. "Does anyone else, aside from Mister Paris, have some good news?" When no one answered, she dismissed the meeting and the staff began to file out of the room.  
  
As she watched Tom head for the door, B'Elanna remembered her resolve. To deal with the issue of her relationship with Tom. And hopefully save their friendship. She quickly raced after the pilot. Unfortunately, Tom had strode toward the Conn station, before she could reach the Conference Room door. "Dammit!" she muttered to herself and headed for the turbolift.  
  
A hand gently rested on her shoulder. It belonged to Harry. B'Elanna paused. "Did you want something, Maquis?"  
  
B'Elanna shook her head. "No. Maybe later. I'll see you later, Harry." Before the Ops Chief could respond, B'Elanna continued toward the turbolift. Her little talk with Tom would have to wait.  
  
* * * *   
  
"Finally! Mohammed comes to the mountain." Harry's remark rang in Tom's ears, as the latter settled in an empty chair, opposite his best friend. After three days of eating his meals inside his quarters, Tom decided to return to the Mess Hall. He was running low on replicator credits. And if he could face B'Elanna in a staff meeting, he could do so, anywhere.  
  
Tom heaved a sigh and gave his friend a dark look. "Do you have a point to make, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah. Where in the hell have you been? Aside from the Bridge, I haven't seen hide or hair of you, these past few days."  
  
Tom stabbed his spoon into a bowl of stew. Thankfully, it was not made from Leola root. "Busy. With the new Fair Haven program."  
  
Harry's dark eyes penetrated Tom's. "Uh huh. Speaking of that, may I ask why you didn't bother to get me to help? I thought we were going to finish the program, together."  
  
"You know something, Har?" Tom said with another sigh. "You're beginning to sound like a nagging wife. And it doesn't really suit you."  
  
Tom ignored his friend's pointed stare and returned his attention to his meal. A long, dry sigh filled his ears. "I realize that these past few days have been difficult for you," he heard Harry say. "Hell, it's been difficult for a lot of us. But there's no need for you . . ."  
  
"Hey Starfleet."  
  
Tom's heart tightened at the sound of a familiar low voice. He paused, took a deep breath and continued eating. 'Keep calm, Paris,' he told himself. 'You can do it.'  
  
Harry replied, "Hey, Maquis. I didn't think you would make it."  
  
A familiar scent filled Tom's nostrils, as B'Elanna sat down in the seat next to Harry's. Warp core coolant. "For a minute, I wondered about the same thing. A little problem developed, while we were completing the warp coil refit." B'Elanna turned her attention to the pilot. "Hi Tom. Nice to see your face in the Mess Hall, again."  
  
"B'Elanna." Tom broke off and resumed eating. That seemed easy.  
  
A long pause followed. Then, "What little problem did you have with the refit?" Good old Harry. Always one to keep the conversation flowing. B'Elanna faced the other man and recounted the problem she and her staff had encountered in Engineering, this morning. Tom barely understood a word. After all, he was no engineer. If the topic had been about astrophysics or even aerodynamics, he would have easily followed the conversation.  
  
After the two engineers finished discussing warp coils, B'Elanna surprised Tom by switching to a more personal topic. "By the way, Starfleet, I meant to ask how you - how are you holding up??  
  
Harry's eyes widen questioningly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know, after our encounter with the Nakin memorial. Are you having any problems or . . ." B'Elanna's voice drifted into silence.  
  
Tom glanced at Harry. The latter's face immediately assumed a mask like expression. "I'm fine," the Ops officer coolly replied.  
  
Dinner in the Mess Hall seemed destined to be filled with little moments of silence, today. After the latest one finally passed, B'Elanna continued, "You're fine? What about your anxiety attacks? Are you still . . .?"  
  
"If you don't mind, B'Elanna, I'd rather not talk about it." Harry took a deep breath. "I'm not in the mood to discuss what happened. It's just too soon."  
  
Tom's eyes briefly met B'Elanna's, before both glanced away. Memories of their quarrel flashed in the former's mind. B'Elanna gave Harry a brief, understanding smile. "Okay, Starfleet. I understand. You know, I'm available if you need someone to talk with."  
  
Harry smiled back. "Thanks, Maquis." He dropped his spoon onto the tray. "I think I've had enough of this Rokaran beef stew. Or whatever it is. I'll see you two later." Harry stood up and grabbed both the tray and his PADD.  
  
"Where are you going?" B'Elanna asked. Tom detected a hint of anxiety in her voice. What was she anxious about? Being alone with him?  
  
Harry replied, "To my quarters. To finish this Operations report for the Commander. I'll see you two, later." He left, leaving behind the two former lovers.  
  
After their friend disappeared from the Mess Hall, Tom and B'Elanna exchanged uneasy glances. The former found himself growing overwhelmed with embarrassment. And a little anger. Time to get out of here, Tom decided. Like Harry, he tossed his spoon on the tray and stood up.  
  
"You're leaving, too?" B'Elanna asked. She seemed a bit distressed.  
  
Tom nervously cleared his throat. "Yeah, I uh. . . I've got my own report to finish."  
  
"Well, before you go . . ." B'Elanna inhaled a gust of breath. "I need to talk with you. About what happened three days ago."  
  
"B'Elanna . . ."  
  
This time, the Chief Engineer pleaded. "Please, Tom. One minute."  
  
His escape firmly nipped in the bud, Tom suppressed a sigh and sat back in his seat. "What do you want?" he demanded, hoping that he did not sound too resentful.  
  
"It's about our break." B'Elanna's cheeks turned pink. "Look, I just . . . well, I just wanted you to know that whatever happens between us, I hope that we'll still be friends." Her mouth clamped shut, as her eyes met Tom's.  
  
A heavy silence fell between the pair. Pervesely, Tom did not feel comforted by B'Elanna's offer of friendship. Instead, it only angered him even further. He harbored a deep suspicion that B'Elanna wanted some guarantee of peace in the face of a possible breakup.  
  
"Tom?" Hope crept into B'Elanna's voice. "Did you hear what . . .?"  
  
In a disgruntled voice, Tom shot back, "I heard."  
  
Dark brown eyes grew uneasy. "Is there . . . a problem?"  
  
"No." Again, Tom rose from his chair.  
  
"I realize that you're a little upset right now," B'Elanna continued. "But could you think about what I had suggested?"  
  
Tom gave the engineer a long, hard look. "Why?" he demanded in a soft voice. "So you can make sure I'll forgive you if you decide to break up for good?"  
  
Anger infused B'Elanna's eyes. "Forgive me?" she growled. "This has nothing to do with forgiveness! Why can't you understand what I want? And why do you have to be such a stubborn bastard?"  
  
"Hey! I'm not the one who decided to 'go on a break' at the first sign of trouble!" Tom shouted back. He was barely aware of other pairs of eyes, staring at him and B'Elanna.  
  
"And who was it that threw me out of your quarters, when I was only trying to help?"  
  
B'Elanna's last remark infuriated Tom. "I needed some time alone! I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen! I see that you didn't have trouble understanding Harry, just a few minutes ago!"  
  
"Harry didn't scream at me to leave him alone!"  
  
Tom leaned forward. "Harry didn't have to."  
  
B'Elanna took a deep breath. "Is that what you want, Tom? For me to leave you alone? If so, you can forget about us taking a break. As far as I'm concerned, . . . WE'RE THROUGH!"  
  
"Glory hallelujah! You finally decided to be honest for a change!" Tom shot back. A growl left B'Elanna's throat, but he did not care. He was too angry. Instead, he seared the Chief Engineer with one last glare, slammed his tray on the galley's counter and stalked out of the Mess Hall.  
  
  
END OF PART 1 


	2. Part Two

"BREAKING UP IS HARD TO DO" by RFK  
  
  
PART TWO  
  
Word of the Paris-Torres breakup spread like wildfire through Voyager's grapevine. The speed in which the news had spread did not seem all that remarkable - considering that at least twenty people had witnessed the actual event.  
  
"It was only a matter of time," Crewman Jarvis commented to her companions, inside Sandrine's later that night. "Neither are really any good at commitment. I'm only surprised that it had lasted this long."  
  
One of Jarvis's companions, a pretty Betazoid named Junot, frowned. "Actually, I'm surprised that they did breakup. I thought they seemed well-suited for each other."  
  
"Well-suited?" A snort escaped Jarvis's mouth. "Those two? A smart-ass, loud mouth like Paris with the hot-tempered Torres? I bet that the only thing that kept those two together was sex. Other than that . . ."  
  
Sitting at a table not far from the group, Chakotay overheard every word exchanged. He shook his head. B'Elanna and Tom no longer together. The whole idea seemed ludicrous. Two years ago, Chakotay would have been relieved. Then again, he had considered the idea of B'Elanna and Paris being a couple as a bad mistake. He felt the pilot seemed incapable of remaining true to the Chief Engineer, and would eventually betray her. Paris eventually proved him wrong.  
  
Which was why Chakotay felt no satisfaction in the couple's breakup. Not now. He did not consider the Chief Helmsman a close friend, but Chakotay had developed an admiration for the younger man's growing maturity and feelings toward B'Elanna. He also admired Tom's determination to make the relationship work.  
  
Looking back, Chakotay realized that B'Elanna's relationship with the pilot had sustained a lot. Their insecurities, Tom's near depression before his encounter with that DNA thief, B'Elanna's own depression over the Maquis' destruction, her encounter with that alien slug and Crell Mosset, Tom's demotion, B'Elanna's so-called trip to Grethor, and Alice. Had Voyager's encounter with the Nakin war memorial been the last straw? Chakotay could recall some coolness between the couple, just before the crew discovered the memorial. What had occurred between the Away Team's return and the discovery on Nakin?  
  
"Maybe it was another woman," the First Officer overheard Jarvis comment. "You remember what a ladies' man he used to be."  
  
Chakotay rolled his eyes at the suggestion. As it turned out, he was not the only one who found Jarvis' comments, ludicrous. "Ladies' man?" Junot scoffed. "The last woman Tom Paris had ever pursued before Lieutenant Torres, was Sue Nicoletti. And that was four years ago. He has not looked at another woman, since he and B'Elanna began dating."  
  
"How do you know?" Jarvis asked. "Granted, you're a Betazoid, but you may not know everything. Maybe he was fooling around."  
  
"On Voyager? Without anyone finding out? Fat chance! One does not have to be a Betazoid to find out secrets aboard this ship."  
  
To Chakotay's relief, the others at Jarvis' table, agreed. For a moment, he had feared that Jarvis might be right. That Paris had managed to betray B'Elanna. Until he realized that would have been impossible without B'Elanna or anyone else discovering the alleged affair. In a close-knit community like the one aboard Voyager, it would have been impossible to keep such an affair, a secret.  
  
Both Jarvis and Junot continued their debate over the Paris-Torres breakup. Chakotay decided that he had enough of speculation and rumors. Only two people knew the truth - B'Elanna and Tom. He might as well learn it from one of them. When the right time appeared, he would question the Chief Engineer.  
  
Chakotay stood up. Several pairs of eyes fell upon him, and the conversation came to a halt. The First Officer glanced briefly at Jarvis and Junot. The former's face turned red with embarrassment. Chakotay tried not to take personal pleasure from Jarvis' reaction. However, he did allow himself a brief smile, as he walked out of Sandrine's.  
  
* * * *   
  
"Hey! Tom! Wait up!"  
  
Harry's cry stopped Tom in his tracks. He waited in the middle of the corridor, while his friend rushed forward to catch up. "So," the ensign added, while the two friends continued walking, "where are you headed?"  
  
"To my quarters," Tom replied. "I just finished a shift in Sick Bay. Want to join me for a cup of coffee or something?"  
  
Harry accepted the offer and the pair continued on their way to Tom's quarters. Once inside, Harry sat on the sofa, while Tom replicated two cups of coffee. He added, "Is there a reason why you wanted to see me, Har?"  
  
"Actually, I thought you might wanted to join me on the Norcardian homeworld for the Tsunkatse matches," Harry replied.  
  
Tom handed the younger man a cup of coffee. Black, with lots of sugar. The pilot preferred his coffee with lots of sugar and milk. "Maybe tomorrow, Harry. After helping the Doc with his experiments and dealing with injured crewmen trying to learn Tsunkatse, I'm pretty tired."  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
A weary nod from Tom, answered Harry's question. The two men sipped their coffee in peace. Then Harry added, "Maybe it's a good idea we didn't go down to the planet. Chakotay's there at the matches. With B'Elanna."  
  
Mention of his former girlfriend's name caused Tom's heart to skip. Only momentarily. He found it increasingly easy to not be disturbed by any mention of B'Elanna. Or her presence. Perhaps this was a sign that he had finally learned to deal with their breakup. Well, he has not completely move beyond it.  
  
Tom took a deep breath. "I guess you're right," he quietly replied.  
  
Another moment of silence passed before Harry spoke. "You know, Tom. You never told me what happened between you and B'Elanna."  
  
A sarcastic response hovered on Tom's lips. But he kept his mouth shut. After the breakup with B'Elanna, he had no desire to alienate his best friend. He finally answered, "Yeah, I know. I . . . I just wasn't in the mood to talk then. You understand."  
  
"Yeah, I do," Harry said quietly. "I guess you're still not ready, yet."  
  
A moment passed. Tom realized that he might finally be ready to talk. The five years spent aboard Voyager had taught him to break down his emotional walls. Well, somewhat. "Actually Harry, I wouldn't mind answering a few questions," he added cautiously.  
  
Harry took another sip of coffee. "Okay. How did it happen? What drove you and B'Elanna apart?"  
  
Tom immediately replied, "The Nakin memorial."  
  
A pained expression appeared on Harry's face. "I don't understand."  
  
"Simple, Harry." Tom then proceeded to reveal that first quarrel inside his quarters, following the impromptu staff meeting on the massacre. When he had first driven B'Elanna away. "After we left Nakin for the last time, I went to her quarters to apologize. Tried to explain what happened. She accepted my apology. Only . . ."  
  
Harry demanded, "Only what?"  
  
Tom sighed. "Well, that's when B'Elanna decided that we need to take a break from each other. Stay away for a while and get some kind of perspective on our relationship." Even before he finished, Tom heard the bitterness creeping into his voice.  
  
Harry finished his coffee and placed the empty mug on a nearby table. "And instead of a temporary break, you two split apart for good."  
  
"Not exactly. That didn't happened until three days later, inside the Mess Hall. B'Elanna wanted to ensure that we would remain friends, whether we broke up or not." Tom drained the last of his coffee. "Let's just say that I wasn't in the mood to deal with the future of our friendship. So, I lost my temper. Or B'Elanna lost hers, first." Tom sighed. "I forgot."  
  
The room fell into a deep silence. Unable to deal with his friend's gaze, Tom stood up. Began to remove his jacket. He tossed the latter on a nearby chair. "Okay, Harry," he continued, "let me have it."  
  
"Have what?" The younger man's voice expressed confusion.  
  
Tom gave Harry a pointed stare. "You know what I mean. The 'I think you're making a big mistake' speech."  
  
"Well, you are making a big mistake. Or should I say that both of you have already made it. But," Harry heaved a large sigh, "it's too late, now. Why bother with a speech?"  
  
One glance at his friend told Tom that Harry seemed resigned to the breakup. Sad, but resigned. He wondered if the Nakin memorial had affected the younger man a lot stronger than himself or the others. Tom finally replied, "If you say so."  
  
Harry added, "Does this mean you'll be setting your sights on other women, soon?" Good 'ole Harry, Tom thought. Blunt, as usual.  
  
"What do you take me for?" Tom retorted. "Some shallow playboy, who goes from one woman to another?"  
  
The Ops officer shot back, "That's what you did, four or five years ago!"  
  
"Well, well! Looks like I'm going to get that speech after all!" Tom shot back in a snide tone.  
  
A long, dry sigh emitted from Harry's mouth. "Never mind, Tom. I think I better leave before we both end up in a fight. B'Elanna has already tossed me out of her quarters, yesterday. I don't want to piss off both of my friends." He stood up.  
  
The two friends faced each other, their eyes barely able to meet. Tom let out a gust of breath. "Look Harry, I'm sorry. It's just . . . these past two days have been difficult. And right now, I just can't deal with any speeches or words of regret. At least not now. You understand, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry nodded. "I understand. I'll see you later, Tom." He strode out of the pilot's quarters, before the latter could respond.  
  
* * * *   
  
B'Elanna enjoyed the Tsunkatse matches very much. The roar of the croud, and the hand-to-hand combat matches she and Chakotay watched, gave her an excitement she had not experienced in quite a while.  
  
"Enjoyed the matches?" Chakotay asked, as they made their way out of areana.   
  
B'Elanna glanced at her former mentor and smirked. "Couldn't you tell?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't quite sure. Until you were on your feet, screaming for the Hirogen's blook." His teasing produced a giggle from the Chief Engineer.  
  
A touch of sarcasm and affection mingled in B'Elanna's voice, as she replied, "I've said it before and I'll say it again, Chakotay. You have a twisted sense of humor."  
  
The two friends left the area and merged into the crowd, streaming into the streets of Norcardia's capital. B'Elanna spotted several familiar figures from Voyager. Among them, Mike Ayala and Joe Carey. She recalled that Sue Nicoletti had been left in charge of Engineering, during this shift.  
  
"How long does the Captain plan to remain in orbit around Norcardia?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
Chakotay shook his head and smiled. "It's amazing. We manage to enjoy our first real shore leave in months, and you're already anxious to get back on the road."  
  
"Not anxious," B'Elanna retorted. "Well, we've been here for three days, now. And this shore leave is beginning to affect my staff. They're getting a little slack."  
  
Chakotay replied, "Can you blame them? Most of the major repairs have been completed. And I understand that you have volunteered to command Gamma shift, tomorrow."  
  
"You talked me into it."  
  
"Why not? You're a senior office and you need the experience," the First Officer explained.  
  
B'Elanna scoffed. "What experience? I mean, when do you think I'll ever find myself in command of the ship? At least five people stand between me and the Captain's chair. Something would have to happen to the Captain, you, Tuvok, Harry and . . ." she paused, ". . . and Tom. The entire senior Bridge staff."  
  
Chakotay did not reply. Instead, his eyes focused upon the tall buildings that surrounded the area. "Nice place," he finally said, causing B'Elanna to nearly jump out of her skin. "Very modern. I understand the Norcardians have a superb museum of natural history."  
  
B'Elanna sighed. She knew that her old comrade had more than science museums on his mind. "Okay, Chakotay. What do you really want to talk about? And I don't mean the sites of Norcardia. You want to know what happened between me and Tom, don't you?"  
  
"I didn't say anything, B'Elanna." Chakotay paused. "But if you want to talk about it . . ."  
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
"Okay." Another pause followed. Then Chakotay began a conversation on Captain Janeway's upcoming itinerary. "I understand that she and two other crewmen plan to (describe mission)."  
  
B'Elanna interrupted in her usual blunt manner. "Chakotay, you want to know why Tom and I broke up?"  
  
"B'Elanna, you don't have to . . ."  
  
"I'll tell you." B'Elanna told him everything - the quarrel over the Nakin war memorial, to that last fight in the Mess Hall, when B'Elanna wanted to ensure that her friendship with the pilot would last. "You know something?" she continued, "everyone always comments on my temper. That volatile, Klingon temper. And yet, no one seems to realize that Tom can be just as volatile. Even you know how difficult he can be!"  
  
Chakotay murmured something under his breath. B'Elanna barely heard him. Instead, she continued her rant. "He is so contrary! Stubborn and immature! It's a miracle that I managed to put up with him for two-and-a-half years! If I ever fall in love aga . . ." B'Elanna paused, suddenly aware of her last words. Her heartbeat increased. She took a deep breath. "I mean . . . if I ever seriously date someone again, I only hope it's someone less difficult. You know, a man who is stable, calm and mature. Who isn't thoughtless! Do you know how many times I've been ignored in favor of Captain Proton or some other ridiculous holoprogram?"  
  
"If Tom is all that," Chakotay calmly replied, "Why did you fa . . . date him in the first place?"  
  
An exasperated B'Elanna threw her hands in the air. "Because I was an idiot! Because he was the first man, aside from a Vulcan in pon far, who paid serious attention to me! And I was desperate! Hell, I don't know!"  
  
Chakotay sighed. Long and hard. B'Elanna recognized that sigh from anywhere. It usually proceeded a long lecture or some counseling from the First Officer. "Before you start on another one of your talks or tell me that I'm making a mistake, Chakotay - let me tell you that you're wasting your breath. Okay? It's over between Tom and me. I'm just thankful that I didn't follow my mother's footsteps and marry the wrong man."  
  
"If Tom is the wrong man," Chakotay shot back. B'Elanna gave him a sharp glared. Which he ignored. "I may not consider him a close friend, B'Elanna. But I cannot seriously consider him the wrong man for you. Both of you have endured a lot, together. Instead of abandoning you, Tom has stuck by your side, time and again. And you've done the same. Maybe . . . maybe you shouldn't be so willing to end it so soon, because of one disagreement."  
  
B'Elanna's rolled upward. "I think you've made one little error, Chakotay. I only wanted Tom and I to take a break from each other. It was Tom who took it a step further." She strode toward a nearby transporter pad, not bothering to wait for her friend to catch up. Once the pair reached the site, Chakotay ordered a beam-up to Voyager.  
  
* * * *   
  
The next two days found Voyager's crew preoccupied with saving Seven-of-Nine from a second match Tsunkatse match on Norcardia. The former Borg and Tuvok had been on a _____________ trip in one of the shuttles, when the Norcardians captured them as participants in their Tsunkatse matches. Since Tuvok had suffered injuries from the Norcardian attack, only Seven became an unwilling participant. Voyager's crew, along with Janeway, who was in the returning Delta Flyer, finally managed to rescue the pair. Along with a Hirogen hunter, whom the Norcardians had captured years ago.  
  
Following Voyager's departure from Norcardia, the crew settled into their old routine. For B'Elanna that meant working in Engineering as long as possible. Anything to avoid Tom's company. No amount of work in the universe could get her mind off the chief pilot. And memories of her conversation with Chakotay only acerbated her dilemma. Maybe Chakotay was right. Maybe she should not have been so willing to end her relationship with Tom. Perhaps she should try to patch up things between them. What was the old Terran saying? "Pride comes before the fall." It was time she stopped allowing her pride to come between what she wanted. And what . . . correct that. Whom she wanted was one Thomas Eugene Paris.  
  
B'Elanna's opportunity to restore her romance with Tom arrived several days later, when Neelix held a birthday party for Jenny and Megan Delaney in the Mess Hall. Her urge to reconcile died, thanks to the actions of one of the Delaney sisters. Jealousy and rage overwhelmed the half-Klingon, when she spied a Delaney greet Tom with a hug and a kiss. B'Elanna's hands clenched tight. It was the only way she could prevent herself from knocking someone - namely a certain Delaney - out cold.  
  
"Lieutenant?" The voice came from behind B'Elanna. She spun around and found Ensign Sean Murphy frowning at her. "Lieutenant, are you okay? You seem a little upset." His eyes riveted upon Tom and Ensign Delaney locked in an embrace.   
  
B'Elanna flashed a smile at the Science officer. She recalled that Ensign Murphy served as an xenobiologist in the Science Division. And that she had once found him very attractive, during Voyager's first months in the Delta Quadrant. "I'm . . . I'm fine, Ensign. Just a little exhausted after all those hours in Engineering."  
  
Murphy returned her smile. "I guess I can understand. Especially after our encounter with the Norcardians." His eyes touched on Tom, again. "That attack must have left several of our systems, damaged."  
  
A sigh left B'Elanna's mouth. "It seems as if we've been repairing the damage, ever since." Memories of those last hectic days in Engineering flashed before her eyes.  
  
"Hey." Murphy's quiet voice cut into B'Elanna's thoughts. "You look a bit down. Why don't we do something about that? A drink at somewhere more private."  
  
'I should have known,' B'Elanna thought sourly. The sympathy, the friendly talk, followed by an offer of a private drink - it all seemed obvious what Ensign Murphy had in mind. A wild night with a Klingon woman who might be lonely and desperate for company. B'Elanna decided that she would not give him the opportunity. "Where did you plan to have those drinks?" she asked coolly. "In your quarters?"  
  
The ensign's eyes grew wide with shock. "Huh? Oh, uh no! No, I wasn't thinking of my quarters. I understand how uncomfortable that would make you feel." He smiled - not as glorious as Tom's, but nice, all the same. "No, I was thinking of Holodeck One. Sandrine's is running and without the usual characters. Besides, I think I can do without Neelix's . . . er, delicacies for one night."  
  
B'Elanna smiled back. "Okay, it's a date." Murphy linked his arm with hers and the pair strolled out of the Mess Hall.  
  
* * * *   
  
Tom watched B'Elanna leave the Mess Hall with Sean Murphy. His mouth curved into a frown.  
  
"Fast work, B'Elanna," he murmured to himself. Very fast work. They had only been apart for how long? Three weeks. And already, she managed to move on to another man. Someone who obviously seemed more stable than himself. Someone who could be described as an upstanding. One whom she had once oogled at, five years ago - when she was not pining over the First Officer.  
  
Long after the couple had left the Mess Hall, Tom's eyes remained glued to the doors. He wondered where they went. Did Murphy offer to walk B'Elanna to her quarters? And what would happen once they reach Deck Nine? Say good-bye in the corridor? Would B'Elanna offer Murphy a cup of coffee or ratkajino? Or just sit around and discuss innocent subjects like exobiology or warp corp breaches? Did B'Elanna plan to offer a drink, instead? One made from synthehol? And would one drink too many eventually lead to a night of . . .? Tom blinked his eyes and looked away. Gods! What was the matter with him? Had he become that paranoid?  
  
". . . imagine Tom here, as a participant in a Tsunkatse match?" Jenny Delaney was saying. At least Tom believed it was Jenny. He never could tell the sisters apart, dimples or no dimples.  
  
"You never know about Tom," Harry replied good-naturedly. "He's always full of surprises." Harry seemed pretty cheerful after the shocks from the Norcardia homeworld. Tom suspected that the younger man simply felt grateful that they were able to rescue Seven and Tuvok. Especially Seven. "As for me, well . . ."  
  
Jenny pecked Harry's cheek. "I'm sure you're also full of surprises, Harry. That's why I love you." A bright flush crept up the ensign's face.  
  
"Has anyone seen Seven? Or Commander Tuvok?" the quiet Megan asked.  
  
Tom replied, "They're doing okay. The Doc has Tuvok resting in his quarters. He's not allowed to leave for the next two days."  
  
"I bet Tuvok must love that," Ken Dalby added with a smirk. Everyone laughed.  
  
Tom smiled. "Actually, Tuvok hasn't really put up much of a . . ."  
  
A figure bumped against Tom's arm, causing him to spill some punch from his glass. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Slender hands began to pat at the wet blotches on Tom's uniform. "Mon dieu! Look at me! I'm just making it worse!"  
  
Tom glanced up. Bright green eyes expressed dismay at his wet uniform. Eyes that were framed by a delicate, heart-shaped face with honey-brown hair and full lips. He immediately recognized Ensign Frederique Aubrey, a molecular biologist from the Science Division. Ensign Aubrey was considered one of the most beautiful women aboard Voyager. The last time Tom had shown any interest in her was five years ago. Only she seemed a little too reserved and conservative for his tastes. Tom also had the oddest feeling there was something familiar about her surname.  
  
"That's okay, Ensign," Tom replied with his usual easy-going manner. "Nothing that a refresher can't fix." He smiled.  
  
Looking slightly flustered, Ensign Aubrey smiled back. Tom had to admit that she had a beautiful smile, no matter how befuddled. "Just to show there's no hard feelings," Tom continued, "how about a drink?"  
  
Ensign Aubrey's mouth flew open. She now looked flabbergasted. "I don't know. I . . ."  
  
"Just one drink, Ensign."  
  
"It's Frederique," she gushed. "Um, Freddy. And I would love to have a drink." Freddy's peered up at Tom, from beneath thick lashes. Ignoring the frown on Harry's face, Tom gently took hold of Freddy's elbow and led her toward an empty table.  
  
END OF PART II 


	3. Part Three

"BREAKING UP IS HARD TO DO" by RFK  
  
  
PART THREE  
  
  
Harry watched with dismay, as his two best friends drift apart right before his eyes. He tried to stop them. Tried to convince both Tom and B'Elanna that this break-up was a big mistake. And that they could not do without the other. Being stubborn creatures, both disregarded his advice. B'Elanna had nearly tossed him out of her quarters. And Tom responded with the legendary Paris mask.  
  
Matters grew worse as each discovered friendship with other crewmen. Four days after Voyager left Norcardia, Harry spotted B'Elanna eating breakfast with Ensign Sean Murphy from Xenobiology. Harry recognized the officer as the same one whom B'Elanna used to oogle over, during Voyager's early months in the Delta Quadrant. She had invited Harry to join them for breakfast. Unable to shun his best friend, Harry did as B'Elanna asked.   
  
And then there was the Chief Helmsman. It seemed that B'Elanna was not the only one who found someone else. Harry nearly encountered Tom in the Fair Haven simulation with the green-eyed and very beautiful Ensign Frederique Aubrey. Everyone knew about Aubrey. Not only was she beautiful, but extremely conservative. Very big on Starfleet protocols. There were times Harry believed that she should carry the nickname of 'Starfleet'. Nor did she seem like the personality who could maintain Tom's interest very long. Any more than Murphy seem like the type who would make an interesting mate for B'Elanna.  
  
No amount of rationalization would probably convince either Tom or B'Elanna that they were making a mistake. To be frank, neither were known for being rational. Harry came to the unhappy conclusion that both would make more mistakes before they came to their sense. That is, if they ever will.  
  
"Your call, Harry," Commander Chakotay's voice cut into the younger man's thoughts. "Harry?"  
  
The ensign snapped out of his reverie. His mind returned to the poker game in progress, inside the Delta Flyer. Captain Janeway had assigned him, Commander Chakotay, Tom and Neelix on a mission to ?. It seemed ironic that the same four who had first encountered the Nakin war memorial, would find themselves together on another mission, less than two months, later.  
  
The four men continued their poker game. Just as Tom was about to reveal his hand, his eyes riveted upon something behind Harry's shoulders. Namely, the shuttle's viewscreen. The latter glanced over his shoulders and the sight that greeted his eyes, made his blood run cold. Just several meters away from the Flyer hovered a Borg cube.  
  
* * * *   
  
  
Dalby gave her "the Look". Not an imitation of the famous Janeway Death Glare that everyone dreaded. Nor the Stone Glare that Chakotay had perfected while showing his displeasure. Instead, B'Elanna found herself on the receiving end of a look filled with pity and self-assurance. The kind she usually received whenever someone close to her was in danger or dead. She hated it.  
  
"Don't you worry, Lieutenant," Dalby said in a voice, oozing with pity. "I'm sure the Captain will find a way to rescue them."   
  
B'Elanna found the urge to break his jaw. She knew that Ken meant well. As so did the other five crewmen who had given her that same Look. Yet, she hated it. She hated the reminder that someone she cared about might be lost to her, for good. And right now, there were several she might seriously grieve over - Chakotay, Harry, Neelix . . . B'Elanna deliberately closed her mind to the fourth member of the Away team. Tom Paris. She hesitated. Then again, Tom was a member of the crew and entitled to be included in her worries. She unknowingly let out a sigh. Who was she kidding? More than anyone, she feared Tom's death. It would be bad enough dealing with the loss of the other three men. But Tom . . .  
  
Aware of Dalby's stare, B'Elanna gave him an uneasy smile. "Thanks, Ken. I, uh . . ." She took a deep breath. Kahless! She had to get out of here! "I'll be on the Bridge, if anyone needs me." Before she found herself on the receiving end of more pity, B'Elanna turned on her heels and made her escape out of Engineering.  
  
B'Elanna reached the nearest turbolift and heaved a sigh of relief. Sanctuary, at last! Seconds later, the door opened and she entered. Inside, she found another crewman, leaning against the opposite wall. "Oh! Sean!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hi B'Elanna!" Sean Murphy smiled at her. "On your way to the Mess Hall?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, the Bridge. We're still in the middle of a crisis. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Sean replied. "The Borg cube. How are you holding up?"  
  
Oh Kahless! More pity. "I'm fine!" B'Elanna responded more heatedly than she had intended. Suddenly contrite, she apologized. "Sorry. I just . . . I'm just getting tired of all the pity, I've been getting all day. It's really irritating. And it's doing nothing for my morale."  
  
"Well, how about a dinner date, when your shift ends?"  
  
B'Elanna almost accepted, until she remembered the men trapped on the Borg cube. "Maybe we should postpone this, until the whole matter is resolved," she said. "With Harry, Chakotay and the others on that cube . . ."  
  
Sean nodded. "I understand. Okay, until all of this is over." The turbolift stopped at Deck Two. He smiled. "I'll see you later?"  
  
"Later." B'Elanna returned his smile. Sean stepped out of the turbolift. The doors slid shut and her smile disappeared.  
  
* * * *   
  
An emotionally exhausted Tom punched the entry codes to his quarters. The doors slid open and he stepped inside. "Lights," he ordered. The room's lights brightened the room to an extent, blinding Tom. "Lower lights by 20%." The lights dimmed making it possible to finally see.  
  
After stripping off his uniform, Tom made his way to the sonic shower, beyond. He stepped inside, activated the shower, leaned against the wall and sighed. Unwelcoming images filled his mind. Images of the first sight of that Borg cube, the five Borg children, the mangled body of that drone from a botched assimilation, the welcoming appearance of Seven and being shocked by that Borg child.  
  
Following their rescue from the cube, the hostages, the Borg children had been sent to Sick Bay. A few minutes later, the Captain, Seven and B'Elanna arrived to check on the four men and the children. Tom tried not to pay attention, while the Chief Engineer hovered over Harry and Chakotay. He tried and failed. Not even attention from the Captain could ease the terror of his ordeal. Or the loneliness he felt, while B'Elanna ignored him.  
  
Tom ended his shower. The door chime rang. He snatched his favorite blue robe from the bed, and donned it. Striding into the living area, he cried out, "Enter!" The door slid open, revealing none other than Frederique Aubrey. Tom's day had suddenly brightened. "Hi!" he greeted, flashing a quick smile. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I thought you might need a friend, after spending several hours as a hostage on a Borg cube," Freddy replied. She gave Tom a hug. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Tom sighed. "Better. Now that you're here. The only thing I have left to look forward to are a few weeks of nightmares."  
  
"What you really need is a ship's counselor. It's a shame Starfleet never bothered to assign one, before we left Deep Space Nine." Freddy began picking up Tom's clothes from the floor.  
  
"Hey, Freddy! There's no need for you to do that. I'll clean up, later."  
  
The biologist continued her cleaning. "I don't mind. Besides, I'm something of a neat freak. Can't stand to see a messy room." She chuckled. "Starfleet upbringing, I guess."  
  
"Starfleet upbringing?" Tom frowned. "Don't you mean, training?"  
  
"Upbringing," Freddy continued. "My dad is Starfleet. So are my older brother and sister." And so were three of my grandparents."  
  
Aubrey. The name finally struck a familiar chord. Michel Aubrey. Tom recalled meeting the French-born Starfleet officer, who had served under his father, on the El Batani. And Aubrey's son, Jean-Pierre, had graduated from the Academy, two years before Tom's own graduation.  
  
The helmsman exclaimed out loud, "Aubrey! Of course! I wondered why that name seemed so familiar. You're a Starfleet brat!"  
  
"That's right!" A bright smile lit up Freddy's face.  
  
Tom continued, "And to think, I thought the Captain and I were the only 'Fleet brats on this ship. Captain Janeway must be familiar with your family, as well. Is that why you joined Starfleet? Because of your family?"  
  
"Basically." Freddy dumped Tom's dirty laundry into the refresher. "Starfleet is in my blood. Like you." Tom did not know how to respond to that. "However, I'm here to invite you to dinner. I've reserved Holodeck Two. And my reservation," she glanced at the chronometer, "starts in less than twenty minutes. I suggest you get dressed."  
  
Tom smiled and headed for his closet. "Yes ma'am." Finally, his day seemed to be looking up.  
  
* * * *   
  
B'Elanna Torres never thought she would find stability in her life. When Captain Janeway had promoted her to Chief Engineer, she thought she had found it. After all, being chief engineer of a Federation starship had been her ultimate dream, when she entered the Academy. Only once she had achieved her ambition, she discovered it was not enough.  
  
Not that she did not enjoy her position on Voyager. She did. However, being Chief Engineer failed to fill an emptiness she has felt since her father's desertion. In the end, she realized that she had used her ambition, the Maquis and her work as a substitute for the loneliness she had not fully escaped. That loneliness became quite apparent when Tom Paris began to pursue her.  
  
Tom Paris. What could B'Elanna say about the gregarious pilot? Exciting, sensual, funny, passionate and exasperating. Being with Tom made her realize how empty her previous life had been. Yet, not even Tom could chase away her demons and insecurities. Tom could not even help her fight off that bone-crushing depression that nearly overwhelmed her, last year. And judging from his reaction to the Nakin memorial, B'Elanna realized that her presence could never help Tom deal with own demons. They were simply too alike.  
  
Now, B'Elanna found herself at a plateau in her life. Thanks to her friendship with Sean Murphy. Good 'ole Sean. Granted, he was no Tom Paris. But the xenobiologist never gave her a feeling of living on the edge. And quite frankly, B'Elanna had all the precarious living she could stand, being stranded in the Delta Quadrant. What she also liked about Sean, was the feeling of security he gave. Safe. Just like Harry. Only, she would have never considered anything more than friendship with the Operations Chief. And with Sean, B'Elanna would not have to deal with a volatile and immature personality - traits possessed by a certain pilot she knew.  
  
"Murphy to Torres." Sean's deep voice resonated from B'Elanna's combadge.  
  
The Chief Engineer smiled. "Yes, Ensign?"  
  
"I noticed that it is now 18:00 hours and you are still in Engineering. We're due in Holodeck One for dinner in an hour. Or have you forgotten?"  
  
Kahless! She had forgotten. Sean had planned a quiet dinner in a holographic simulation of an Italian restaurant on the Riviera. The restaurant featured one of her favorite dishes - ______________. "If you must know, I was about to head to my quarters," B'Elanna lied.  
  
A deep chuckle followed. "Sure you were," Sean warmly replied. "I'll pick you up in an hour. Murphy out."  
  
The combadge went dead. B'Elanna turned to Sue Nicoletti. "You're in charge, until Carey reports for Beta shift." And immediately left Engineering. She ignored the stares from other crewmen, as she raced toward the turbolift. After it delivered her to Deck Nine, she continued on to her quarters. There, it took her at least ten minutes for a quick shower - water, not sonic. However, it seemed to take her forever to select an outfit for the evening. She immediately rejected the small, black dress that happened to be Tom's favorite. The maroon velvet dress was another favorite of Tom's that B'Elanna decided she could do without. Eventually, she selected a cream-colored, knee-length dress with flowing long sleeves that she had replicated two weeks ago.  
  
Minutes after she donned her dress, the door chime rang. B'Elanna barked, "Enter!" The door slid open and Sean Murphy strode inside. He looked very handsome in his deep blue suit and white shirt. His right hand held a wrapped box "Hi Sean," B'Elanna greeted brightly. "What's in the box?"  
  
"For you." Sean thrust the box into her hands.  
  
B'Elanna removed the wrapping from the box. Inside laid a corsage of flowers. Violets. She smiled. "Oh. How nice. I . . . uh . . ." A frown replaced her smile. "I know that we had agreed to have dinner tonight, Sean. Only, I didn't realize this was a date."  
  
"Well, I . . ." Sean's face turned red. "I thought you would like them."  
  
And she did. Granted, she usually preferred red roses . . . 'Stop it B'Elanna! Just stop it! So what if he didn't give you roses? The man is not Tom Paris. Nor do you want him to be Just accept the violets and be grateful!'  
  
B'Elanna suppressed a sigh and smiled. "They're lovely, Sean. Thank you." She indicated the door. "Ready?" Sean grabbed hold of her free arm and draped it over his. Then the pair strolled out of the cabin and into the corridor.  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
"How do I look?" Freddy asked. Inside her quarters, she spun around, causing her lime green skirt to billow gracefully. Frederique wore a lime green, late 19th century dress with short, puffy sleeves and a scooped neckline. And she looked absolutely breathtaking.  
  
At least Tom thought so. Dressed in an old-fashioned black suit with a white tie and shirt, he sat on her couch and scrutinized the beautiful Freddy with an appreciative eye. "Very beautiful," he replied softly. "You'll be the belle of the ball."  
  
Freddy inhaled deeply, causing her bosom to rise. "You mean a dance, right?"  
  
"Yeah. There's going to be a dance at Castle O'Dell in the program. A formal ball. All the locals will be there."  
  
Freddy flashed Tom a winning smile. "Ah! So that's why you selected this program for tonight. You want to show me off to all your friends at Fair Haven. It's not like I've never met them before, Tom."  
  
"But they've never seen you like this. Ready?" Tom stood up and offered his arm to Freddy. Who took it. The pair strolled into the corridor. Because her quarters were located on Deck Ten, they had to ride the turbolift to Deck Six. Much to Tom's amusement, he and Freddy drew stares from other crewmen. Even better, Freddy did not seem to mind. Such a refreshing change from B'Elanna.  
  
Tom could not recall when he had ever felt so relaxed in a relationship. Okay, he and Freddy didn't really have "a relationship". More like a close friendship. But for the first time in years, Tom felt completely relaxed with a woman. Nor did he have to be careful about what he said. And Freddy, unlike B'Elanna, not only enjoyed his favorite holographic pastimes, she was not a die-hard workaholic.  
  
The couple approached Holodeck Two. "Well, here we are," Tom announced. "I was lucky to schedule for two hours, tonight."  
  
"Were there any problems?" Freddy asked.  
  
"Well, the crew has been using them a lot, lately. Personally, I think most of them are heading for a nervous breakdown."  
  
Freddy added with a shrug, "Can you blame them? I still have memories of that war memorial." She shuddered. Tom gave her arm a quick squeeze. He understood.  
  
The Holodeck door slid open. Tom started to lead Freddy inside, when a disturbing sight stopped him in his tracks. A couple emerged from the interior. Sean Murphy linked with none other than a smiling B'Elanna.  
  
* * * *   
  
It had been a shock, B'Elanna realized, seeing Tom with Ensign Aubrey. She had heard a lot about the woman. A bright and intelligent officer who served aboard Voyager as a molecular biologist in the Science Division. And who came from a prominent Starfleet family. Like Tom.  
  
In other words, Ensign Frederique Aubrey had more in common with Tom, than herself. B'Elanna felt a jolt of insecurity on a scale she had not experienced in quite a while. Strange that Tom had never pursued the beautiful ensign before. Granted, Aubrey never struck B'Elanna as the type willing to become another notch on Tom's belt during his first two years in the Delta Quadrant. But that did not explain why he never pursued the biologist. Until now.  
  
B'Elanna drew her blanket up to her chin. She sighed. For weeks, she tried to ignore the talk about Tom and Aubrey. Dismiss their relationship as another one of the pilot's dalliances. Or maybe even a friendship. Yet, when she finally laid eyes upon the pair outside Holodeck Two . . . Reality finally sank in. Tom had moved beyond her and found someone else.  
  
Well, she has also found someone new. Images of Sean Murphy rose in B'Elanna's mind. Granted, what she had with the Science officer was nothing more than a budding friendship. But it could be more. All B'Elanna had to do was give Sean a hint. If he took it, fine. If not, B'Elanna realized that her life would return to those days before Tom. When she was a lonely half-Klingon, convinced that no one wanted her. B'Elanna did not look forward to such a life. But if she was able to survive it for nearly twenty years, she could do it again.  
  
* * * *   
  
The image replayed in Tom's mind over and over again. B'Elanna and Sean Murphy, arm-in-arm and strolling out of the Holodeck with smiles on their lips. They looked so disgustingly happy. So perfect together. The memory of that image sent Tom's stomach churning in turmoil.  
  
Sean Murphy must have seemed like a godsend to B'Elanna. Handsome, intelligent and steady. Most importantly, Ensign Murphy did not seem to possess any demons tht dogged his heels every moment of his life. Perfection in every way. Mr. Starfleet. Christ! It's a wonder that Seven-of-Nine had not tried her luck with him, last year.   
  
Tom wondered if B'Elanna and Murphy had ever consu. . . He shook his head and realized that he did not want to know. All he knew is that they have spent a lot of time together. Just like him and Freddy. Tom tried to bring up an image of the beautiful ensign into his mind. Instead, he saw B'Elanna and Murphy leaving Holodeck Two, again. Smiling.  
  
Dammit! They had to be more than just friends. How else could one explain the smiles on their faces? Or the way their eyes sparkled? Tom realized that he had not seen B'Elanna look so relaxed and happy in ages. Apparently, the exobiologist seemed to have that affect on her. Huh! Miss Perfection and the Marble Model.  
  
At that moment, Tom decided that if B'Elanna could move on, so could he. No way in hell would he allow himself to wallow in misery over a failed romance. As the old saying went - "there are other fishes in the sea". Just before he settled into a deep sleep, Tom wondered if Freddy Aubrey would be available for an evening in one of the holodecks, tomorrow.  
  
  
END OF PART III 


End file.
